


falling for u

by lovechoerrymagic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovechoerrymagic/pseuds/lovechoerrymagic
Summary: donghyuck is so in love with mark lee.





	falling for u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ch 1 playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/iv69y036sedkb76d0naurb8t3/playlist/3shuc9eZUElRLmV8YEAO9V?si=EsTb9mdOQ0i3B6F-7K3dyw/)
> 
> the characters are aged down/up a bit!  
> donghyuck: junior (17)  
> mark: junior (17)  
> jaemin, jeno & renjun: juniors (17)  
> chenle: sophomore (16)  
> jisung: freshman (15)  
> lucas: freshman in college (18)

* * *

“-so just fucking tell him already, hyuck,” a loud voice demanded through his phone. donghyuck jerked awake, eyes shooting open only to be greeted by darkness. great, he must’ve dozed off while on the phone with jaemin, his long-time best friend and neighbor. he sat up to look at the time on his clock and was surprised to see that it was only 11:32pm. he must’ve been really tired today to fall asleep that early. he was uncomfortably warm and borderline sweaty, dressed in sweatpants and a bright red ski patrol hoodie and covered by a thick comforter. but, alas, he was too tired to change and instead chose to continue basking in his virtual sauna, enjoying the last few minutes of his sunday night.

  
“how long have you been talking?” he murmured into his phone, rubbing his eyes and pulling his hood over his head.

  
he only got silence in response for a good ten seconds. finally, jaemin’s voice loudly responded, filled with annoyance, “i- hyuck! have you been listening to me at all? i was just listing off the reasons for why you should confess to mark for,” there was a pause, probably to check the time, “the past 20 minutes. and they were really in-depth reasons too!”

  
donghyuck rolled his eyes, falling back onto his pillow. that’s right, he had gotten off the phone with mark about an hour ago and immediately called jaemin after they had hung up. he then had ranted for half an hour about how perfect mark was before falling asleep after (presumably) letting all of his anger out.  
“shit, sorry, i think i fell asleep. can you just say them again really briefly?” he asked, head a bit clearer but voice still thick with sleep.  
“um, no? hyuckie, you know i love you but you’ll probably fall asleep again. i’ll give the paper to you tomorrow, just go get some sleep,” jaemin responded, clearly exasperated, and hung up. donghyuck frowned at his now-blank phone before tossing it across his bed. he opted to do as his best friend suggested, even though it was the last week of school and he could probably just sleep in all of his classes without his teachers caring. he was so in love with mark and he was starting to get sick and tired of it - and his friends were too, probably.

  
-

  
the next day, donghyuck awoke to the sound of his alarm buzzing loudly, his mother yelling, and the school bus arriving. great, he was running late. he rushed to his dresser, tugged on some socks, ran his fingers through his light brown hair, rushed downstairs to grab his backpack and shoes, bid goodbye to his mother and ran out the door.

  
he flew up the steps of the bus and sat down next to jaemin, breath coming out in quick puffs. the orange-haired boy snorted, taking in his appearance. ”jesus, you look like shit.” he commented mildly, reaching up to fix a piece of donghyuck’s hair that was sticking up.  
“thanks. now, the paper?” he snapped back, still in the process of waking up and a bit hangry already. jaemin raised an eyebrow, but silently opened his backpack and tugged out a sheet full of messy writing as the bus jolted to a start. he took it and surveyed it as they made their way to school:

 

1\. you’re already close! it’d be easy to go from best friends to boyfriends since you already know each other well  
2\. it’s obvious that he’s into guys! i mean, have you noticed the way he stares at the football players?  
3\. what could go wrong? i’m your #1 best friend, he’s probably not even in your top five friends! it won’t even affect you that much!  
4\. it’s the end of the school year! you might have a lot of classes now, but next year you probably won’t have as much and you won’t have to be around each other if he rejects you!

 

the list continued onto the backside, with at least ten more reasons in a similar upbeat, offhanded fashion.

  
he snorted, rolling his eyes and stuffing the paper into his own backpack. “gee thanks, you’re making it sound like i’m going to get rejected and there’s just a lot of that will back me up if he does.”

  
jaemin’s eyes widened, mouth opening slightly, “wait, no! that’s not what i meant! i meant that just in case, you won’t have to think about him for long if he rejects you!” he paused, thinking for a second, “actually, now that i think about it, i did come off that way. but really, i bet you $2000 that he won’t reject you. i swear!”

  
donghyuck raised an eyebrow in response, “yeah, because you definitely know what it’s like to be rejected. please, you’re literally dating two guys that are head over heels for you!”

  
“you haven’t even been rejected either because you’re always too scared to confess. and they rejected me at first, okay! remember when i hid in my room for a while week of winter break until jeno and renjun talked to me?” the defendant answered with a frown.  
“oh my god, i forgot about that. okay, you’re right, when i get rejected i’ll move on quickly so that i won’t be like you,” donghyuck answered with a saccharine sweet smile. alright, he’d admit it, he was being a bit of an asshole this morning.

  
jaemin opened his mouth, ready to respond, but the bus had finally arrived at school. hyuck got off the bus so quickly that he wasn’t able to get a word in.

  
-

  
as soon as he entered school, donghyuck was greeted by the sight of mark joking around jeno by their lockers. he wasn’t sure if he should feel lucky to see the work of art named mark lee smiling or unlucky to be feeling this attacked early in the morning.

  
his black hair was the perfect mix of messy and neat, with a slight curl to it. his seagull eyebrows that he usually made fun of were raised comically as jeno told him some sort of story. his eyes were also ridiculously wide, showing his dark brown eyes more clearly. his lips, a bit dry as usual, were parted ever-so-slightly, a small smile curling the corners of his mouth. _jesus_ , _what_ _a_ _man_ , donghyuck thought to himself with a satisfied smile.

  
he realized that he had been staring at mark a bit too long when his widened eyes darted over to him. mark’s smile widened even more once they locked eyes, and he straightened up to begin walking towards the younger boy.  
donghyuck reached up to attempt to fix his hair once again, only to find that it had already tangled into a rat’s nest. his face automatically became panicked and he rushed into the nearby boy’s bathroom. he couldn’t believe that he had really been about to talk to his friend (and crush) looking like this much of a mess.

  
as soon as he entered the bathroom, he took a few deep breaths and looked at himself in the mirror.

  
his light brown hair was completely tangled, completely covering up the pieces of his bangs that he had dyed blue and pink over the weekend in the middle of the night during an early-onset midlife crisis. he combed his fingers through his hair a few times, revealing the color a bit more. he didn’t have time for makeup today and his tanned skin had a few small blemishes from eating so much junk food on sunday while on the phone with mark. they both usually ate chips and soda while talking to each other on the phone; an unspoken tradition that had begun in their freshman year of high school while working on a project together over the phone.

  
he still wore his red ski patrol hoodie and sweatpants from last night, with white nike socks messily tucked over his pants and shoved into his dirty white nike air max shoes.  
honestly, he still looked like complete trash but at least his hair looked a bit better.  
the first period bell rang, and he shifted his black backpack a bit higher up on his shoulder before heading to his first class - science, with mark lee as his lab partner. just great.  
he walked in and plopped down on his stool next to mark. he was already sitting there on his phone, playing some sort of game. as soon as donghyuck dropped his backpack on the floor next to him, mark jumped in surprise and then began talking as soon as he realized who it was.

  
“hey, hyuck. why’d you run away earlier?” he asked curiously, eyebrows raised, “i was going tell you about my end of year party!”  
_huh_ , _so_ _he_ _was_ _hosting_ _one_ _again?_  he thought to himself. mark had been hosting end of year parties since 6th grade, according to jeno - mark’s best friend since 2nd grade and one of jaemin’s boyfriends. hyuck had only gone to two - last year and the year before, in his freshman year (when he first met mark) and sophomore year.

  
they were always huge and hosted at mark’s ridiculously oversized mansion, since his parents were always mysteriously gone in the week after the last week of school. a wide assortment of grades usually went - they tried to avoid inviting freshmen but jisung (jaemin’s younger brother) would probably force chenle (mark’s younger brother) to bring him this year.

  
“oh, sorry. i really had to go to the bathroom, you know how it is,” donghyuck lied with a smile. it’s happened before, it was believable enough.

  
“it’s fine,” mark frowned but nodded before continuing, “so i think it’ll be a pool party or something, but can you get your brother to hook us up with drinks? ten switched to college in busan or whatever so he can’t get us things like usual.”

  
donghyuck chewed lip nervously. ten was on the same soccer team as mark and graduated and went to a university in seoul their freshman year. they still kept in contact and he supplied them in the previous years, but halfway through junior year he transferred to a less rigorous college in busan. donghyuck’s older brother, lucas, somehow got into a public university in seoul nearby. he knew that lucas went to a lot of parties, but he’d never asked him about getting him drugs or drinks before.

  
“i’ll try, he might tell our parents or something though,” he finally responded, before turning to face the front of the classroom. he honestly didn’t like getting drunk, but anything for mark.

  
his partner looked like he wanted to say something else, but kept his mouth shut as the teacher began presenting.

  
-

  
the rest of the day passed quickly; most of his classes were with mark but he only sat near him in science.

  
as donghyuck headed towards the buses with the rest of the crowd, he heard someone approaching him quickly and he turned around to see jaemin racing towards him.

  
“i have an idea!” he called out as he approached him, “tell him you like him at his party!”

  
several heads turned at this and he felt a blush creep onto his face. “jaemin, shut the fuck up!” he whisper-yelled as soon as he was close enough to hear.

  
“sorry, but i’m serious! tell him at the party!” jaemin pressed, nudging him lightly with his elbow as they climbed on the bus.

  
“maybe,” donghyuck answered noncommittally. he really didn’t want to talk about it anymore; he couldn’t help thinking about mark all day and he was quickly getting tired of it yet again.

  
at that, jaemin dropped the subject and instead began blabbering about how funny math class was that day. although he could be annoying, he knew when to drop a subject without being explicitly told to.

  
mentally, donghyuck sighed. he knew he should tell mark eventually - maybe the end of the year party really was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad ik fjfjnfndjjs i’m really bad at writing filler chapters bUT it’ll get better i swear! the plot i’m basing this off of is really spicy ;)) (i don’t mean underage sex by that dw ew)  
> pls leave feedback, kudos, comments etc it really helps!  
> also most of my week is cold days off from school so i’ll hopefully get another one out soon


End file.
